The present disclosure relates to an information processor, an information processing method, and a program. Particularly, the present disclosure relates to an information processor which is used in a system enabling the prevention of fraudulent use of content and the tracking of the origin of illegally distributed content, an information processing method, and a program.
Recently, data communication via the network such as the internet has become popular, and a large amount of image data, music data, and the like are actively distributed via the network.
The makers or sellers of much of the content such as music data and image data possess copyright, the distribution rights, and the like thereof. Accordingly, for example, when a service provider provides content to users via the network from a server, use control is generally carried out to allow only users having a legal right of use to use the content.
Specifically, for example, content is transmitted as encrypted content, and control or the like is carried out to decrypt the content only by using an encryption key which is provided to users who have performed a legal content purchase process. However, even when such a process is performed, the content is distributed in a disorderly manner when the user performs a process where the decrypted content is re-distributed via the network.